


Let Lightning Strike (m,) Levi Ackerman, Eren Yeager

by ohreia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injury, Love Triangle, Multi, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreia/pseuds/ohreia
Summary: let lightning strike.❝ you can't change the world ❞❝ but you can ❞In which a young titan shifter who traveled far and wide finds herself drawn between two sides of the war by a man who she calls Captain.( shingeki no kyojin )( Levi Ackerman x oc x Eren Jaeger ) (can be read as y/n insert)( mature content ) *slow burn *minor manga spoilers
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/ original character, Levi/Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. chapter 1 - Ruined Lives

ꕥ

The air was completely different today, you could feel the burning chill shred through your skin. Though it wasn't just the air, when taking a glance at your comrades it shot a chill through your core. It was hard to explain what sort of emotions were rushing through their faces, not just them, but you as well.

You've waited years for this moment yet, why did it feel so wrong.

The structure came into your view, a sigh of relief knowing the journey had ended yet it didn't feel finished―because it wasn't.

You rush towards the bottom of it, now awaiting the signal. A thunderous crash and blinding light then that was it, the wall was breached. Following through with the plan discussed, you covered yourself with your hood and run into the wall blending in with the citizens easily. 

She grabbed you, pulling you away from the falling debris that you hadn't noticed.

It was horrifying, you could imagine how it was for the people within the walls because even this terrified you. 

You've just ruined their lives. 

Your ears were blown out, ringing. There wasn't much you could've heard, or wanted to hear―it was probably drowned in the blood curling screams and death.

You hadn't noticed when she screamed for you, continuing to drag you along reminding you of the mission. Failure wasn't an option, it never was but now more than ever you needed to succeed. 

Finally you remembered, Reiner and Bertolt, where were they now. You needed to make sure everyone was still alive but she ripped you away from looking, turning you around to face the smoke that began to vaporise behind her.

"Annie!" You shouted pointing behind her, right away she looks back and sighs in relief. She was glad at least that she wouldn't have to murder them herself. They've done it, the wall. Wall Maria's been breached. 

Now all you've got the catch up with them. Annie leads the way, "Let's get them before they get themselves killed."

ꕥ

_years later_

He groans, huffing, "How many more times do I have to kick your ass before you shut up."

You roll your eyes, crossing your arms at the face of your friend, "Only if you manage that, Reiner. Just admit that I'm better than you."

He only could dream of being able to beat you up. His lack of fighting skills and his inability to actually hurt you stopped him from ever being able to do that. Reiner clicks his tongue, staring at you from below. His body crouched over the ground where you had kicked him onto. 

He wipes the blood from his cut lip with the back of his hand before grinning, "Yea, yea. You're loving this, _huh_ , Sora. You just love bullying me."

You rolled your eyes at his choice of words.

"It's not bullying if you keep asking for it." You countered, getting back into your stance before grinning at him.

He shakes his head, unable to come up with something witty to argue back with. He extends his hand for yours admitting defeat, you accept pulling him up. He wipes the bottom of his trousers and pats your head, "Alright, let's just say that I let you win."

You sneered, rolling your eyes again at his playfulness. His face covered with a sheepish grin, you know damn well he only said it to play with you.

Reiner brushes helpful off well enough to be presentable before slinging his heavy arm across your shoulder, pulling you into his side, "I wonder what's for dinner."

Your nose stings from the scent of his sweat, he really needed a shower, but hence, you shrug answering his question, "Bread?"

He purses his lips and nods, "Oh yea, it's always _fucking_ bread."

Dragging you along back inside entering the dining hall for the training regiment immediately running into familiar faces. A certain voice shouts out at the sight of you.

"Sora! Sora!" It was the voice of none other than Jean Kirshstein. Who waves you over, "Did you kick his ass? Betcha did."

Proceeding to remove yourself from Reiner's side before anymore eyes peer at how close you two seemed to be, which would've immediately caused rumours. Waving off your dear friend who nods leaving you alone, even though it took his upmost strength to leave you and pry himself away as if he didn't know you that well at all. Instead of acting like childhood friends that you were, you two had to just pretend you were mere acquaintances.

On the other hand, Jean had found himself in your life as a good friend, as good as any friend could be apart from some secrets you had to keep from him. Ever since the first day your eyes landed on the mugged faced boy the pair of you had gotten along from your similar trait of bickering and always making terrible jokes.

After all you thought it would've been hard for the warriors to blend in, alike yourself but instead it was easier than anything you've ever done. It seemed to come so...naturally.

On the other hand, you look across the hall to see Annie sitting alongside Bertolt, she sticks out like a sore thumb but a pretty one. She came across introverted to everyone else, and scary of course. Occasionally the four of you would sit together but Jean never really lets that happen anymore.

She never believes when you tell her the latest gossip, how all the boys think she's so attractive but too intimidating to get close to. She'd laugh and mock the thought but you could see how she blushes whenever it's brought up. Bertolt hates the gossip about Annie, only because of his undying admiration for her.

You weren't close to any of the other recruits, Sasha and Christa are nice girls who you always enjoy chatting with since your bunk was literally below Sasha's. One girl seemed to be much more introverted than Annie, Mikasa―well she wasn't exactly introverted she just didn't talk to anyone apart of Eren Jaeger.

On the topic of him, whilst you made your way towards Jean's table you locked eyes with the certain brunette named Eren who was sat across from the empty seat next to Jean which you presumed was for you.

You place a hand on Jean's shoulder to let him know you were here and sat down, immediately drawing Eren's attention to yourself.

He excludes himself from the conversation he was having with his childhood friends, Armin and Mikasa. You knew a bit too much about them, you had to―being observant was the only way you'd find out who was the coordinate. Mikasa didn't seem overjoyed by this who gives you a deadpan glare, you smiled trying to apologise with your eyes.

Knowing damn well not to get on her bad side you choose to continue by ignoring her. You wanted to actually befriend her but she seemed rather distant and cold to everyone else but her two friends which was completely understandable since after all the more people you have by your side the more people you have that can potentially stab you in the back.

It wasn't that easy with her though, as far as you know she had her head all the way up Eren's ass who was so blind he doesn't even know her interest in him was beyond sisterly.

Finally Eren plants his hand on the table looking at you, before asking, "Is it appropriate for me to ask why you were out for so long? I thought your punishment would've only taken an hour or so."

His large green eyes lingering on yours as long as it could before you had to break eye contact to compose yourself to answer, of which he still watches you. You chuckle, he seemed to be burning into your soul with that look, as if you would give him an answer if he kept his eye on you the whole time.

You shrug, reaching over to grab a piece of bread of Jean's plate who doesn't even notice as he finds himself in a conversation with Mikasa and Armin.

"Just got lost in time I guess. Why, was there something you needed me for, _Eren_?" You drag his name at the end to see how he'd react. Cocking your eyebrow and munching on the bread slowly as you see his cheeks flush suddenly, well that worked. He splutters, coughing and shaking his head knowing that his face had heated up trying his best to be rid of that noticeable hue.

Eren stutters, "Of-f, course not! I was just curious."

Trailing his voice off quietly he looks away letting out a deep sigh whilst his shoulders droop joining back into the conversation at the table trying to distract himself from you.

You smile, shrugging it off turning to face Jean before asking him a question.

"Have you seen Captain Levi?"

You hadn't seem the man since he gave you your punishment before dinner. You needed him for something and it seemed he couldn't be found.

Jean's ear quip at the name, he takes a good look around, before he points, "Yep, he's over there."

Jean couldn't stop there, of course he couldn't. A grin sneaking onto his lips when he narrows his eyes at you who pushed yourself up to try to get a look at the Captain. This doesn't go unnoticed by Eren who furrows his eyebrows and looks behind him before sighing.

Jean clicks his tongue, getting into character, "Recruit Striker―if only you could fight as well as you run your mouth you might become a proper soldier, take a hundred laps for using profanities."

You glared at him, taking a hard swing at his shoulder causing him to wince and drop his spoon. He mumbles about how much it hurt.

"You needa shut the fuck up," You huff dropping back down into your seat, unable to even set your eyes on the Captain.

Jean looks at you questioningly, "Why'd you ask anyways?"

"Nothing that would concern you, Jean," You answer.

Jean gasps, placing a hand on his chest as if it had hurt his feelings, "I'm offended, maybe if you told me the reason I'd tell you where he actually is."

You gaped, so he did lie. That little shit, you were wondering why you couldn't see the man anywhere. You thought about it, maybe you should just tell him―then it would be simple matter of tracking him down, but of course you were stubborn.

"No deal."

"Wait what?" He looks quite shocked, shaking his head as if it wasn't possible for you to disagree, "Just tell me please, best friends don't keep secrets."

You nearly spat out the last piece of bread, laughing out loud, "Since when were we best friends?"

"Sora Striker! You've broken my fucking _heart_ ," He cries out loud, getting a bit too much attention you might add. You cover your ears at his wailing, with your eyes closed you scrunch your face in hopes that he'd stop.

Surprisingly he actually did, but not for the reason you thought. Taking a peep with one eye, you nearly had a heart attack from the sight in front of you.

_Fuck._

ꕥ


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad Attitude

ꕥ

Captain Levi picks up Jean's plate and hits his head with it within a blink of it eye, "None of that Kirshstein, or you'll be running laps just like Miss Striker did today."

The man you were looking for just makes his way to you then, the luck today. You were glad that the plate didn't break or you knew you'd be the one helping Jean clean it up. Jean rubs his head with a pout, bowing and apologising to the Captain.

You smiled, hearing the Captains footsteps leaving. You took a sigh of relief but you were dearly mistaken.

Captain Levi didn't walk off, he walked towards you instead. He spins on his heels when he notices you and looks your dead in the eye, "Recruit Striker, you've done your laps correct?"

You sighed still, at least he wasn't adding to your punishment, you proceed to answer, "Of course."

He cocks his eyebrow, crossing his arms as if he wasn't pleased, "You did?"

"Yes. I did," You say, hoping it was enough for him to disappear. He seemed to pick on you the most for some odd reason, he always did say you had a attitude problem but you believed that he actually just had a problem with your very existence. The man uncrosses his arms, he wasn't wearing his gear surprisingly. Merely in a shirt and trousers, weirdly it suited him and you might've been staring at his chest a tad too long that he had to click his tongue to get your attention to his eyes again.

The stone cold gaze and he cocks his head seemingly unpleased by your response, "Yes..."

"Yes," You said.

He didn't need to say anything, knowing exactly what he's doing. He crosses his arms with his head cocked, you couldn't help but stare at his body line, why did he have to stand like that.

This had gotten the attention of too many people but it wasn't going to make you resilient because you knew what he wanted from you.

You held back a sneer, "Yes, I did my laps."

His lip quivers with disgust, before he sighs with annoyance, "Recruit Striker do you want more laps?"

"No," You respond, still uncooperative which didn't get past him. You didn't want laps but you weren't just going to let him play with you.

He takes a step closer to you, bending down to get his face right up in your breathing space. In the position you were in, turned around in your seat with Jean by your side who pushes himself into Armin trying to get away from the Captain who had his hands now in his pockets his face a mere inches from yours.

"Too bad, after dinner I want to see two hundred laps for disrespecting your superior. Miss Striker." His face doesn't even change expression, his sharp menacing eyes drill into you. You could only swallow your pride and nod.

"Yes, sir."

ꕥ

You thought about it, how killing yourself was the easier option. Were you even breathing anymore. The dickhead stands against the banister as he sadistically watch you take forty more laps around the dining hall, your body was giving up on you―as your breathing had a while ago luckily your will wasn't going to allow you to fail.

By the time it was over you were on your knees on the last lap before falling into the ground. The wet ground greeted you as if it was a soft pillow. Your eyes shut, feeling the cold dirt beneath and it felt amazing.

But the thrill of success dies quickly when you hear clapping, him clapping mocking you as he did.

"Great job, that only took until midnight," He tells you. You didn't need to know that your precious hours of sleep had been stolen.

You wanted to snap back at him, your eyes were burning with anger but you didn't and he had a lot to say about it.

He sighs with some sort of joy lingering within it, "This silence after I speak is quite refreshing."

You glare at him, muttering under your breath, "You fuc-"

"Oh, what was that?" He interrupts with a finger to his ear, immediately shutting you up. You froze hoping he didn't hear it after all that would land you another hundred laps.

You compose yourself, finally having the strength to speak, "Do you have nothing better to do? You didn't need to sit here and watch me."

He nearly snaps at the tone of your voice, he shrugs replying, "I had to make sure you'd actually do it."

You narrowed your eyes, "As a cadet I follow orders, Levi."

"Hm I guess so, but you can't seem to respect your superiors after all, and it is quite―," he sighs, "Disappointing."

You didn't really understand the dynamic of this strange relationship you had with the Captain. You seemed to always find yourself in his way or he finds himself standing in your way. He never trained you over the years, nor did he ever even watch the trainings. After all he was a Scout, they had more important things to worry about. You only ever saw him at the dining halls or walking around looking for his squad. You weren't exactly fond of his attention since he seemed like he always found something he didn't like about you, it was hard to understand what sort of respect he wanted from you since after all you weren't in his squad nor were you ever going to be.

The few seconds of silence made it clear that something was bothering him, he was lingering in his thoughts since he didn't start snapping at you again.

You almost let a smirk slip, picking yourself off the ground you spoke, "Something glued your lips closed?"

He rolls his eyes, thinking over what he wants to say.

"Your graduation is tomorrow."

It was, after all you were going to have to pick which regiment to join. You've recently found out you are placed fifth on the ranking therefore you also get to decide to join the Military Police, that is if you wanted to. The warriors have talked about it, Annie has decided to join the Military Police allowing her to be able to slip into missions with the scouts without them knowing and she will be able to do what she wants within wall Sina, she would be able to get closest to the Royals. Reiner and Bertolt decided they were to join the scouts whilst you were undecided.

Reiner was adamant on you staying with him. You wanted to, he was your best friend. But it was hard choice, because spreading out was the best option but there wasn't a lot of places you could go and after all, you sort of enjoyed the idea of the scouts.

But Annie was going to need someone, it would mean she didn't have to be alone yet you might be holding her back.

You looked towards the Captain who had his eyes looking towards the moon, clearly keeping his eyes off you, then you asked, "Do you want to know what I'm going to pick?" 

He didn't answer, instead he looked at you finally meeting your eyes. You chuckle, it was as if his eyes were asking for it.

You huff, "Well I'm not sure but it's probably between the Military Police and the Survey Corps―"

"You're joining the Military Police," Captain Levi, cuts you off.

You blinked at how fast he interrupted you. You looked at him with confusion. That was forward of him, then again he seemed to have a large opinion on what you can and can't do whenever you find yourself mildly alone with him, this was the first time you were truly alone with him.

You scoff, "I'm leaning towards―"

"The military police, " he interrupts once again, you couldn't really see the look on his face during the night and where he stood only had a dim light, but he continues, "It's the right choice for someone like you."

"You really think I'm that shit of a soldier?" You asked, it stung. _Fuck_ , he really had no faith in you did he. He must've forgotten how you ranked in class. The man doesn't respond, standing there as still as a rock.

You decide to speak, "The Military Police are for wimps who only care about themselves. Those that choose the Military Police choose to live an easy life, all top rankings choose it. The rest either risk dealing with citizen's rioting, crimes and watching the walls or they choose to get eaten by a titan."

You scoff again, clearly annoyed with him, "You should be thankful, so many cadets of high rank are choosing to join the Survey Corps this year. Isn't that a good thing? You're running out of Scouts, Levi."

Taking a second to breath you continue before he could open his mouth, "Why wouldn't they want to join you? You get the see the world."

The man stares at you, his eyes widened, "The world? The world is nothing but a cruel reality."

That was it. You step up to him, marching over right in his face, this time you got up in his face―feeling your eyes brimming with tears, you were so frustrated with him, "The world is so much more than _that_ , just because we're stuck in here doesn't mean there isn't more―"

You stopped yourself before you said too much. You shouldn't have gotten so passionate, fuck, you wiped the tears from the corner of your eyes. You forget sometimes that the people within the walls had nothing left to hope for, they ran out of that long ago. Unlike someone that reminded you of hope...his green eyes always glimmering with the upmost hope in the world.

Captain Levi draws your attention, pushing himself off the banister choosing to instead push you against it with face, with one of his arms trapping you in. It was strangely intimate, he wasn't pushing against you hard, it was slightly soft and comforting honestly.

He leans in towards your ear, his breath brushing against it, "You'd better hope I don't see your face standing there after the Military Police have been announced."

And that was all, he moves away from you and leaves.

You stood there alone, you could still feel the warmth of his breath, the heat from his body when he leaned over. Your eyes were on the same level as him usually but he managed to tower you and leave you confused.

He left you with a hard choice, a choice he thought he had made for you but oh, was he going to be mistaken. You had already thought it through and you knew what was right for you and his few words of intimidation wasn't going to be enough to stop you.

ꕥ


	3. Chapter 3 - Wild Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the cold night Eren waits outside the dorms for Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're reading this story please leave a kudos and especially a comment! It helps me out a lot and I'd love to hear what everyone has to say.
> 
> Again! All my books are 1 chapter ahead on my Wattpad of the same username @ohreia if you'd like to read ahead.

ꕥ

Kicking the ground as you stomped over back to the dorms. All these thoughts swimming around in your head, now more than ever you questioned your choices―all your choices.

You shivered, damn it was cold. You didn't realise this earlier, maybe because you've been running before the sun even went down.

Hence, the dorms finally came into view causing you to sigh in relief. You legs were burning, you knew you'd be sleeping with cramps tonight and waking up with sores all over your body.

A figure came into sight, you froze dazed at it. Was that?

"Are you okay?"

You nod, smiling at him, "Yea, I'm okay Eren."

You were surprised he was out this late, usually he'd be dead asleep by now and you know that because Jean and you always pranked him―putting bugs under his pillow and what not.

It was really cold, and windy. The wind picking up his brunette fringe, his eyes squinting as he tries to keep eye contact with you. You opt to step closer, walking up the steps he sat at, finding yourself sitting down next to him.

He bounces his leg up and down, rubbing his hands together. Winter was creeping up on you guys, it was quite exciting. You did enjoy the crunching snow wherever you stepped.

After a bit you decide to break the silence, "Something on your mind Eren?"

You turn to face him. His warm breath fanning over your face, watching it turn to vapour. He chuckles, shaking his head as he looks down at the ground.

"I'm just wondering why the Captain's always picking on you."

You shrug, "He probably hates me."

"Yea, maybe," he breathes, "Though I can't see why someone can really hate you."

Oh. Your eyes widened at the implication. You did think that he might've thought of you differently, after all these years of training it seemed like the pair of you got closer than ever in these past few months. You can't even process how, somehow everything lined up and you ran into him more often than ever. His face would seemingly flush whenever you'd give him a sheepish grin or say his name.

"Eren..." Your voice trails.

He drops his head as if defeated, "Please, please don't. I know what you're going to say."

Did he? You bite your lip, stopping yourself from interrupting him with the abundance of questions running in your head, allowing him to continue.

Finally he faces you, his green eyes piercing and the tip of his nose adorably pink from the cold, "Is it because of Reiner?"

"What?" You were taken aback.

Eren's eyes plead when he asks, "Are you and Reiner...together?"

Reiner, you and Reiner. Oh god. You couldn't help but get out the biggest laugh, your nose suddenly blocks and causing you to snort but it doesn't stop you laughing.

Eren who can't seem to hold back his low chuckle at the cute sound that left you eventhough he was dearly confused.

"Reiner? And me?" You exclaimed, laughing.

You place your palm on Eren's shoulder, who looks down at it gulping. You lean into his face so he can understand exactly what you're saying.

"Eren. Reiner and I? You have to be joking, we aren't together and never will be. Oh my god! How could you think of that, it's hilarious."

His eyes brightened as if hopeful again, "Really?"

He furrows it immediately after, "But...you're with him a lot and I don't really see you talking to him otherwise."

You smiled at him, squeezing his arm, "That's only because we're on duty together―there's nothing else."

There was, there was a lot more than that but you weren't going to tell him that were you. It was best to tell him he wasn't anyone to you, rather just acquaintances as you've been playing it off since the beginning. But now that you realise Eren has caught how much time you spend with him you will have to limit your time with Reiner which would take a toll on the guy as you were one of his best friends and understood him the best out of everyone.

Maybe it was the leftover adrenaline causing you to stare longingly into his eyes, you dived into them. The forest green with hints of hazel, gosh have you ever seen them this pretty―Eren had beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry about him Eren, you don't need to worry about anyone."

That seemed to be enough for him, his lips parted as if wanting to say something but of course he didn't allowing the thoughts to linger in his mind. You notice the way he was staring at your lips, maybe you were doing the same. Why not, they looked soft even if the cold made them chapped, you didn't care―you don't think he'd care whether yours were either.

He made the first move, leaning in slowly―not too slow but not too fast that it would scare you away. He definitely hesitated, oh yea he's hesitating now that you're not leaning in but in time you did.

Your hand on his shoulder proceed to brush up his shirt towards his exposed shirt, he always wore the same top and it suited him. The collar was wide so your fingers brushed against his collar bone causing chills to run up his spine―you knew this because he lets out a breath of hot vapour that you could see.

"Eren―."

"Sora―."

They brushed together, the pair of pale lips. His pink nose fitting against your own nicely. It was so quiet, as if the whole world was drowned out for this moment but hence, it wasn't meant to be.

Before your lips to attach you heard a voice slip through the barrier of lust.

"Eren! Jean, have you seen Eren?"

Mikasa was calling for him, she was going to find you in a few seconds and you'd rather not have your head ripped off.

Your eyes met his, basically telling him sorry which he returned. You both pulled back letting out deep sighs as the tension rolled off your shoulders.

"I'll head to bed before we get caught," You suggest.

Eren smiles, leaning back on his palms his chest heaving as if he'd done some hard cardio.

"Of course, good night."

"Goodnight."

ꕥ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet and short one and if you want more my Wattpad has more!


End file.
